The return of Kimimaro
by kibura
Summary: Im not done yet so I dont really have a summary! Up till now their just having a bunch of fights.
1. Orochimaru's lab

Orochimaru and Kabuto were working on a dead body back in their lab when Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura break into their lair! "We will take you down today, Orochimaru, belive it!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi appears in back of Orochimaru forcing a kunai to his neck! "I guess we finally caught you off gaurd Orochimaru." Sakura had Kabuto knocked out on the floor because of her fierce punch!

"Off gaurd?" Orochimaru smiles. "I dont think so!" Orochimaru turns into a mud clone, and appears behind Kakashi putting a kunai knife to his neck, "Kakashi eh, promis me you'll make this fun." He licks his kunai with his long tounge.

"Oh it will be!' Kakashi answeres looking back at Naruto.

"Rasengan!" yells Naruto running towards Orochimaru, and with full force hits Orochimaru.

"Yeah, you got him Naruto!" says Sakura not noticing Kabuto getting up behind her.

"Be careful, you guys" Kakashi explains, "Don't think that Orochimaru is such a push over."

Orochimaru giggles in the background, "I guess you have me all figured out, dont you Kakashi?" The mud clone that Naruto had hit with the Rasengan had turned into a puddle of mud.

Kabuto comes from behind Sakura and stabs her with a kunai on her side.

Sakura turns into a puff of smoke, and a chair appears where she was. "Here I come!" yells Sakura and punches Kabuto once more. Kabuto goes flying and hits a table with a computer on it.

"Im going to have to use my Sharingan for this." Kakashi uncovers his left eye.

Now Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi where all waiting silently for Orochimaru's attack in the silent and dark lab that they were in, the only light they had was the light coming in from the hole in the roof that they had made when they broke in.

"Ah, forget this Im going after him!" Yells Naruto running into the darkness of the lab.

"Naruto!" Sakura stands up and was about to chase after him, but Kakashi put his hand in her way and said, "No, Sakura, I need you to stay right here looking over Kabuto."

Kakashi runs into the darkness as well. Now Sakura is alone in the middle of the room looking at Kabuto. "Oh, I wonder if their alright?"

Sakura turns when she heard a loud noise in the direction of the room were Kakashi and Naruto had gone.

"What could have happened?" Sakura asked herself, "I wanna go, but Kakashi sensei said to stay right here, so I will!"

She heres a noise come from the oppisite directoin of the room. She turns and she saw a shadow standing in the doorway to get out of the lab.

"Kakashi sensei?" she calls out confused, "Naruto? If thats you Im going to kill you!" Sakura says with her fist ready to hit Naruto.

"Sakura chan" the shadow steps foward, it was...


	2. Rasengan, Succesful!

"Sakura chan" the shadow steps foward, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun!" says Sakura surprised to see him after so long.

"Sakura chan, why are you here?" asks Sasuke with an evil look in his eyes.

"We came for you Sasuke kun?" she answered with tears in her eyes.

"I'll make sure that you never come back again!" yells Sasuke while running towards Sakura, with a chidori in hand.

Sakura just looked at Sasuke coming at her, with the chidori, with great fear in her eye.

Back in the room Kakashi was powering up his Lightning Blade, while a Naruto shadow clone had Orochimaru in a lock between his and Naruto's arms.

"This is the end Orochimaru!" Kakashi screams while running at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just grins, Orochimaru uses a replacement jutsu and switches his body with Naruto's clone.

Kakashi hits Naruto's Shadow clone, and the clone disappears into the air.

"Pretty impresive, Naruto" Says Orochimaru smiling, "but you wont be able to take me down with such a pittiful jutsu." A coffin comes out in front of Orochimaru and he smiles.

"We weren't planning to take you down with a simple Lightning blade." Says Naruto coming out of a puff of smoke in the air (were Naruto's shadow clone had disappeard into) "Belive it! Rasengan!" Naruto hits Orochimaru and Orochimaru goes twirling towards the wall.

"Agh..." Says Orochimaru on the floor, "I still have enough chakra to finish my reanimation jutsu" He thinks to himslef. The coffin oppens up.

"OH, NO!" says Kakashi noticing what he was up to. "Naruto stop Orochimaru from completing the jutsu!"

"Got it!" Naruto runs toward Orochimaru with a kunai in hand.

The coffin opens up, "ah ha ha, Your too late!" yells Orochimaru with a evil grin! Orochimaru goes through the floor and vanishes.

Sasuke was running towards Sakura at full force. Sakura didnt know what to do, she had frozen up! All she could do is watch the love of her life coming to kill her.

Sasuke looks to the right because he thought he herd somthing in that direction, before he got to see who it was he had gotten kicked in the face.

Naruto stood in shock when he saw who was in the coffin.

"Its, its..."


	3. Rock Lee Vs Sasuke part on 1

Sasuke looks to the right because he thought he herd somthing in that direction, before he got to see who it was he had gotten kicked in the face.

"Sakura san, I will protect you!" Says Rock Lee turning towards Sakura and smiling.

"How did you get here?" Sakura asked confused.

"I followed you here, when I herd Tsundade sama said somthing about you guys going on a dangerous mission." Rock lee answers, "I came just incase you guys needed my help."

"You stupid, brat! Im going to kill you!" Sasuke screams out furious.

"We shall finish our battle that was interrupted by my sensei, back at the start of the chunning exams." Rock Lee says standing straight up with one hand behinde his back and one out infront, "Please give me that honor."

"If what you want is to die, then come at me!" Yells Sasuke.

Rock Lee starts running at Sasuke, "Leaf Hurricane!" and leaps foward, spins to the right and kicks his left leg in the air. Sasuke ducks under the first kick, but Rock Lee quickly lands on the ground with his left leg and kicks with his right, hits Sasuke in the face and sends him flying back.

"Damn it!" Says Sasuke, then he smiles and says, "Now its my turn, Sharigan!" Both of Sasuke's eyes turn a red color. Sasuke runs at Rock Lee.

"Leaf whirlwind!" Rock Lee says while kicking on the floor turning a full 180º. Sasuke avoids the attack by jumping in the air. Sasuke lands a kick to Rock Lee's face, Rock Lee is sent back flying, before he could hit the ground Sasuke apears behinde him and says, "Im a lot faster than before." and knees Rock Lee in the back which sends him flying up. Sasuke lands on his feet and quickly jumps at Lee still in the air, right when Sasuke is about to hit Rock Lee, Lee truns and faces Sasuke and swings at his face, but Sasuke stops the attack by grabing his fist and kicks him in the gut.

"Lee san!" screams Sakura scared of what might happen to Rock Lee.

Lee hits the wall with terrible force. Rock Lee quickley stands up and swings at Sasuke's face with his right hand. Sasuke lifts his left arm infront of him and deflects the attack, Lee kicks with his left leg at Sasuke. Sasuke blocks the move by bringing down his right arm and stopping the kick and hits Rock Lee in the face with his left hand. Rock Lee kicks at Sasuke's face with his right leg, Sasuke ducks under and kicks Rock Lee's left leg with his right, he then lands on his right leg and turns and kicks the falling Rock Lee on his stomach with his left leg.

"I cant defeat him like this!" Rock Lee thinks to himself. He stands back up and says, "I see that you have developed your Sharingan Eye pretty good, so now I will have to take these off!" He reaches down at his ankles and takes off the weights that he had on both legs. Sasuke is just looking straight at him, when suddenly Rock Lee disapears!

"What!.." Screams Sasuke.


	4. Rock Lee Vs Sasuke outcome

"What!.." Screams Sasuke.

Rock Lee appears ifront of Sasuke and socks him in the face. Sasuke goes flying towards a wall, but before he can hit it Lee slams him down to the floor.

"I was afraid of that." Sasuke says laying on the floor.

"As you can see, I am a lot faster now!" Lee says disappearing again.

"Damn it!" Sasuke says scared, he saw Rock Lee coming at him from behinde but he wasn't fast enough to stop his attack. Lee kicks Sasuke in the face, wich causes Sasuke to flip 2 times and hit the floor hard. Before Sasuke could stand back up Rock Lee had picked him up and threw him up into the air. While in the air Lee appears behind Sasuke and right before Lee could say anything Sasuke says

"Primary Lotus, huh?" turns around and screams, "Fire style: Phoinex Flower Jutsu" and shoots multiple fire balls a Lee. Lee avoids all of them by quickly appearing behinde Sasuke. Sasuke being able to see that with his Sharigan Eye was about to hit Lee in his face with his elbow, but before he could hit him Rock Lee already had Sasuke wrapped up in bandages.

"Like I said before, if your body isn't fast enough, it doesnt matter if you could see me coming." says Rock Lee starting to spiral towards the floor, "Primary Lotus!" Sasuke was able to see what was going to happen to him if he did nothing and take the hit directly.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke screams (shuriken had come out of the fireballs he had thrown earlier, and attached to them was a wire wich was connected to Sasuke's fingers) a burst of fire came out of Sasuke's mouth and went around the wire, which burned the bandages that was holding him tight to Rock Lee's attack. Sasuke jumped out of Rock Lee's grip turns around and screams, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" A burst of fire goes towards Rock Lee.

"What!" Rock Lee exclaims, "How did he do that?" He does a front flip, lands on his feet and jumped out of the way of the fire.

"Damn it! Almost had him" says Sasuke in the air, "but if I want to match his speed I'll have to do this." He smiles the black mark on his neck started to spread all over his body and his face.

"Whats going on?" Rock Lee ask to himself.

"The Curse mark its breaking! He'll get stronger and faster, watch out Lee!" Sakura sreams frightened.

Sasuke appears behinde Lee. Rock Lee bends down and screams "Leaf Whirlwind!" and kicks on the floor and starts to spin. Sasuke jumps up just a little and lands on the back of Lee's leg which causes Lee's whole leg to bend. Sasuke jumps up and kicks Lee in the face and sends him flying. Rock Lee hits a wall hard.

"Damn it! What just happend?" Rock Lee asked himself confused. "No matter, I will just beat him at speed." He starts running towards Sasuke. Sasuke just stands there and looks at Rock Lee coming at him. When Rock Lee was really close he disappears and is now behinde Sasuke, Lee swings at Sasuke, Sasuke ducks under the blow and elbows Lee in his stomach with his left arm, turns around and hits Lee in the face.

"Lee san!" Sakura screams out! She runs towards Sasuke and was about to hit him, but Sasuke grabs her fist and throws her back down.

"Sakura san!" Lee is now frustrated that he cant land a single blow to Sasuke. "I'll have to use the last defense I have! 1st gate: Gate of Opening, open!..." The ground underneath Lee started to shake and crack, "2nd gate: Gate of Rest, open! 3rd gate, Gate of Life, open!" His skin started to turn a redish color and pieces of the ground started to fly up into the air.

"What is he doing?" Sasuke asks himslef, "but whatever it is I have to stop it!" Sasuke gathers a tremendous amount of chakara in his hand and runs towards Rock Lee.

"I have to stop him," Sakura standing up and running towards Sasuke, "or Lee san won't finish his jutsu, or whatever he's doing." She jumps and swings at Sasuke's face, but Sasuke just punches Sakura in the face and sends her flying towards the wall.

"4th gate: Gate of Pain, open!" He looks up at Sasuke. Sasuke who was about to hit Lee with his Chidori glances into the empty space where Rock Lee use to be.

"Not again! He's even faster than before!" Sasuke thinks to himself, when he feels a terrible pain on his back that sends him flying up. Sasuke couldn't even see where Lee was coming from with his Sharingan eye. All Sasuke could see was the walls of the room flashing before his eyes while moving thru the air at high speed. He was bouncing back and forth the room getting hit from all directions with out being able to see Lee hitting him. Sasuke's body started to transform into a demonic figure. Rock Lee which is still hitting Sasuke back and forth sees that Sasuke was transforming.

"I need to finish him of before he turns this thing around!" Lee Jumps up into the air and screams, "5th gate: Gate of Closing, open!" he appears right infront of Sasuke and screams, "Hidden Lotus!" Lee extends his right arm and leg. Sasuke grows some wings that look like hands and go infront of him and gaurded him from Rock Lee's attack. Lee's arms and legs are now crushed because of the speed and power of the blow. Rock Lee falls to the floor, and Sasuke is still in the air flaping his human wings.

"You are now unable to move, I see." Sasuke says in his broken seal level 2. "Now I will defenitly kill you!" Sasuke gatheres up his chakara in his hands again but this time the blue chakara turns white in the center and grey all around. He flys at full speed towards Lee.

"Rock Lee!!" screams Sakura, she stands up and starts to run towards Lee.

"You won't interfere this time!" Sasuke hits Sakura with one of his wings and sends Sakura flying back. "Chidori!" Sasuke screams and reaches out infront of him ready to hit Lee. Lee cant do anything but watch Sasuke come at him.

He closes his eyes and says, "Sakura san.." He looks towards Sakura and opens his eyes, "I love you!"

"Nooo!" Sakura screams.

Sasukes arm went thru Rock Lee's chest and his hand hit the ground which made a hole.

"Thats the end of this pest!" Sasuke says while taking his arm out of Rock Lee's dead body, "Now to take care of the other one" He turns towards Sakura.


	5. Goodbye Rock Lee

Naruto stood in shock when he saw who was in the coffin.

"Its, its..." Naruto looks at the body standing there with fear, "Kimimaro!"

"Who is it Naruto?" Kakashi asks confused about the person that came out of the coffin.

"It's this weird guy that grows his bones and attacks with them!" Naruto screams, "I think we should get out of here before that guy tries to attack us."

You can hear Orochimaru in the background, "What you scared of him Kakashi?"

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto turns and looks at him, "we have to get out of here, he is a strong opponent, you and I both know we are nearly out of Chakara because of Orochimaru!"

"Your right Naruto lets get out of here." Kakashi tells Naruto. They both turn around and hed out. They got to the other room and saw Sakura about to get hit by Sasuke's Chidori. Kakashi jumps in the way and grabs Sakura, Sasuke swings at Kakashi, but Kakashi is too fast and jumps away.

"Sasuke you bastard! Don't ever think about touching Sakura! If you do I'll kill you!" Naruto screams at Sasuke.

"Hmph, you wont be able to touch me even if you tried." Sasuke answers Naruto.

Sakura runs to Lee and screams, "Why did you do this Sasuke! Why'd you have to kill him!" She hugs Rock Lee's dead body. She touches Rock Lee's face and whispers to him, "I love you." She starts to cry.

"Fuzzy brows!" Naruto runs towards Lee "Can you here me!" he gets Rock Lee's body and shakes it.

"Naruto," Kakashi tells him, "he's dead let it go."

"He can't be dead! He was really strong," Naruto screams with a tear in his eyes, "he had a dream, he wanted to prove to everyone that he can be a great ninja. You took that dream away from him, Sasuke!!!!!!" Naruto turns and runs towards Sasuke.

Kakashi puts his hand out infront of Naruto and says, "He made Sasuke turn into a demon"

"Thats level 2, he goes into that form because of the curse seal that Orochimaru gave him" Naruto explains to Kaskashi.

"He gets a great amount of strength because of it." Sakura adds.

"Its looks like Sasuke is tired out," Kakashi says, "I think we can knock him out, do you Naruto?" he turns and looks at Naruto.

"Yeah, I think we can sensei!" Naruto stands straight up and looks directly at Sasuke.

"Tch!" Sasuke begins to sweat, "even in this form I dont have enough chakara left, I cant hold it anylonger," he begins to think to himself, "I have to get out of here." He turns and starts to fly away. "We will continue this later," Sasuke turns back, "Naruto!"

"Hmph, good thing he took the bluff." Naruto says, "cuz we where wiped out of chakara ourselves."

"He new we where bluffing," Kakashi tells Naruto, "but he himself didnt have enough chakara either."

"We have to take Rock Lee back to Konoha and give him a funeral," Sakura says still crying, "he sacrifised his dream to save my life."

"He didnt give up his dream," Naruto looks down and closed his fist tight, "he has showed us what a great shinobi he really is!"

"Someones coming!" Kakashi informs the rest.

"Its Kimimaro!" Naruto screams, "Hes looking for us!, Lets go Sakura chan!"

Sakura picks Rock Lee up and they all jump out of the whole that they had created when they got broke in.

Then the person that was coming steps into the room, "Hmph, looks like my brother has come a long way." He stands looking through the whole on the roof.


End file.
